Wet wipes are typically non-woven materials made of a combination of synthetic strength fibers and absorbent or adsorbent fibers, which are usually cellulosic fibers such as wood pulp.
In other cases the strength fibers are cotton, rayon or other cellulosic fibers.
While useful in many instances, present-day wet wipes may not have the most desirable appearance; they may present considerable drag to being drawn across a surface being wiped; their wiping ability is not as good as may be desired. Their fluid holding, fluid releasing and fluid re-imbibing properties may not be as good as desired.
In general improved wet wipes would increase their use and convenience.